Trouble
by Minsoo-ie
Summary: Luhan sudah membuat marah ibunya(Heechul) yang sangat cerewet pasal lamaran kekasihnya yang belum ia terima. HUNHAN/M/GS for Luhan. Sorry for all typos.


Oh Sehun - Xi Luhan

Romance, lil bit family, AU.

Rating : T+

Author note; Gak mau banyak cuap, cukup mengucapkan terima kasih buat para readers and reviewers yang berada di ff-ffku sebelumnya. Big Thanks to my Bestie Friend, yang membantu saya memposting ff karena saya sudah lama gak post ff haha. Dan saya juga gak memaksa bagi para viewers dan readers untuk review di ff ini, karena saya cukup tahu diri karya saya tidak dapat dikatakan sempurna.

Namun, ada baiknya juga jika meninggalkan jejak. Karena suatu karya ada baiknya itu dihargai dan saya juga menginginkan kritik atau pun komentar yang membuat saya semangat membuat karya lain.

Oke, gitu aja.

.

.

.

GENDER SWITCH!

.

.

HUNHAN

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

Tubuh terbalut selimut itu terus saja bergerak seirama seakan tengah ber-dance waltz di termarami lampu yang begitu redup menyinari kedua tubuh berbeda kelamin yang sibuk mencari kenikmatan dari perbuatan mereka. Kecipak saliva lagi-lagi mendominasi pergerakan saling memandu satu sama lain itu. Tubuh dipenuhi basah keringat itu seakan indah diterpa sinar lampu kamar yang begitu redup dan remang.

Kedua tubuh yang saling menyatu itu terus bergerak, membiarkan rasa cinta itu kembali menggebu di dalam tubuh mereka. Gesekan tubuh mereka dan penyatuan tubuh itu menjadi hal yang begitu nikmat di malam dingin yang tengah dirimbuni titik hujan yang menerpa Seoul di awal bulan September. Pemuda pemilik tubuh berwarna albino itu terus membimbing wanita yang kini berada tepat di bawah kungkungannya yang begitu bergairah dengan menarik rambut hitam basah pemuda albino yang berkuasa atas segala permainan malam ini.

Kedua belah bibir berbeda ukuran itu sibuk beradu saling menukar saliva dan bertarung lidah dengan permainan yang ganas dan kasar, mengundang lenguhan nikmat wanita yang selalu terengah akibat perlakuan panas pemuda tampan itu. Tubuh mereka juga ikut bergerak seirama dengan permainan bibir mereka. Tangan kanan pemuda itu menggenggam tangan kiri wanita itu agar ia dapat mencengkram jemari lentik wanita itu menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang pemuda rasakan disaat genjotan penisnya begitu membabi buta dan lembut pada vaginanya.

"Mengapa kau selalu membuatku lapar, Hannie?"

Wanita itu terengah dan membiarkan senyum lemahnya menatap pemuda yang tengah tersenyum miring kepadanya. Ia tidak peduli, pemuda itu pasti tahu jawabannya. Seorang Oh Sehun tidak akan pernah tidak tergoda dengan perlakuan dan kelakuan Xi Luhan padanya. Pemuda dengan nama Oh Sehun kembali membawa bibir Luhan dalam permainannya dan penyatuan tubuh mereka kembali ia mulai, persetan dengan hawa dingin yang menerpa kulit telanjang mereka. Mereka cukup merasa panas dengan saling menyatukan kasih mereka malam ini.

Daging tak bertulang itu terus menggerayang, memimpin perpaduan klasik kedua belah bibir mereka dengan menekan dan memejamkan mata, menukarkan saliva yang juga mengalir keluar dari kedua mulut insan itu. Begitu puas mengeksplor rongga mulut Luhan -Sehun melepaskan kecupan panasnya, ia lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat pemandangan indah di bawahnya. Tubuh Luhan yang begitu ia gilai berada pada jangkauan matanya, tubuh putih dengan kedua dada sintal itu seakan menggodanya dengan keringat yang memenuhi tubuhnya -rambut berwarna cokelat panjang itu juga sudah basah bermandikan keringat.

Tangan Sehun mulai menggerayangi tubuh penuh keringat Luhan yang begitu mengkilat diterpa cahaya, Sehun mengarahkan mulutnya untuk kembali menghisap leher putih Luhan yang sudah penuh dengan Kiss mark hasil karyanya. Tubuh bawahnya terus ia tarik ulurkan mendapati kenikmatan batin tersendiri akibat permainan genjotannya. Tangan kiri Sehun ia gunakan untuk menuntun kedua tangan Luhan agar mengalung di leher Sehun, membiarkan Sehun berkuasa pada tubuh bagian atas, tengah dan bawah Luhan

Tangan lain Sehun sudah beranjak dari punggung halus Luhan menuju dua belah dada sintal Luhan memanjakan tonjolan bulat itu agar berada dalam genggamannya. Bunyi desahan Luhan tertahan dengan mulutnya yang terus terbekap bibir tipis Sehun, tangan Luhan hanya bisa meremat dan menarik surai hitam itu menyalurkan rasa nikmat dan sensasi geli akibat Sehun yang terus saja mengalahkannya dan tak memberi kesempatan untuknya memimpin permainan.

"Sehunahh.. Kau masih belum?"

Luhan berucap parau dikala glombang klimaks menerpa tubuhnya, membiarkan tubuh bermandikan keringat itu menggelinjang hebat, Sehun dalam mode ganasnya itu terus saja menekankan penisnya dalam-dalam mencari titik kenikmatan yang belum kunjung ia dapatkan, Luhan mencoba menahan gelombang klimaks itu dengan memeluk tubuh tegap Sehun dan mencakar punggung Sehun. Sedangkan pemuda tampan itu terus menekankan penisnya lebih dalam dan dalam tempo cepat, ia juga mengecupi leher bagian belakang Luhan dan mengusap rambut panjang Luhan dengan tangan kirinya disaat tangannya yang lain sibuk dengan dada Luhan.

"Sebentar, sayang -tahan dulu, kita keluarkan bersama."

Luhan benar-benar lemas sekarang ia menahan orgasmenya agar tidak keluar dan mengacaukan klimaks Sehun, ia memaksakan diri ikut andil dalam menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dari Luhan untuk membantu pemuda itu mendapatkan klimaksnya. Sehun tersenyum -ia kembali membawa bibir itu kedalam pangutan bibirnya, "Jangan terlalu memaksa dirimu, sayang. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan selesai, jadi tahanlah sedikit lagi."

Luhan lemas, benar-benar lemas. Ia hanya terkulai di atas bantal menahan sensasi klimaks menerjang tubuhnya saat-saat Sehun belum ada tanda akan mendapatkan klimaksnya. Luhan menjadi kesal sendiri, mengapa hari ini Sehun begitu liar? Hingga saat ronde ke tiga ini berlangsung, klimaks untuk tubuhnya belum kunjung datang. Tubuhnya hanya ikut berguncang akibat ulah Sehun, tubuhnya tidak kuat jika harus menyeimbangi pergerakan Sehun atas tubuhnya.

"Hannie, kita keluarkan bersama."

Setelah ucapan aba-aba dari Sehun mereka mendesah kencang melepaskan kenikmatan yang begitu menjalar tubuh mereka, senyum mengembang tepatri di wajah kedua insan yang begitu lega dengan penyatuan hangat di dalam tubuh Luhan yang langsung terbujur ringkih di atas kasur. Luhan mencoba mengatur nafasnya perlahan, Sehun mengusap wajah Luhan yang terus mengalirkan keringat. Sehun berbaring di samping wanita itu, ia melepaskan penisnya dari Luhan dan membawa wanita itu dalam pelukannya.

Sehun tak ada henti-hentinya tersenyum dan mengecupi jidat Luhan atau rambut Sehun, ia menelusupkan hidungnya lebih dalam ke rambut Luhan menghirup aroma shampoo yang digunakan Luhan setiap harinya. Sehun menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka, tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari kepala Sehun. Luhan sangat nyaman di dalam dekapan hangat Sehun, suasana dingin kota Seoul yang tengah terguyur hujan membuatnya merapatkan tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Luhannie, apakah besok kau kuliah?" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat kedua mata Luhan telah tertutup meski Sehun tahu, Luhan belum sepenuhnya tertidur. Luhan membuka matanya dan mengangguk atas pertanyaan Sehun, lagi-lagi ia menutup mata dengan berat karena rasa kantuk telah menyerang kedua matanya. Ia ongin segera memasuki Lala Land karena ia sangat lelah sekarang. "Apa kau sudah mengatakan pada eomonim (ibu Luhan) jika kau menginap di apartementku?"

Luhan hanya membalas Sehun dengan pelukan dalam tubuh Luhan dengan erat, ia begitu mengantuk jadi ia tak sanggup menjawab meski hanya menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak' dari pertanyaan Sehun. Sepertinya Sehun akan bersikeras akibat Luhan kini tengah mengabaikan pertanyaannya, ia menyentuh dagu wanita itu dan kembali mengecup bibirnya. "Hey Luhan! Tidak baik jika kau tertidur disaat ada orang yang berbicara denganmu."

"Sehunahhh.. Aku lelah, biarkan aku tidur. Ini sudah lebih dari jam 11 malam."

Luhan berucap parau dan kembali memeluk erat tubuh telanjang Sehun, mencoba meyakinkan pemuda tampan dengan pesona menyeramkan itu bahwa Luhan benar-benar sangat lelah. Sehun memang mengerti Luhan yang kini lelah dengan aktivitas ranjang panas mereka, tetapi ia adalah tipikal orang yang sangat egois, jadi baik Luhan atau siapa pun itu -apa yang sudah dikatakan Sehun harus dituruti. Karena itulah ia tak akan menyerah meski Luhan merengek akibat ia mengantuk.

Luhan harus menjawab pertanyaannya. Sekarang.

Tanpa bantahan.

"Luhan-ah..."

Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan lembut dan kembali membawa bibir tipis itu agar ia kecup pelan, masih tak ada respon. "Luhannie... Sayang..." Lagi-lagi tak ada respon, ia kembali mengecup bibir Luhan dan melumatnya sebentar. Masih tak direspon oleh Luhan. Sehun memutar matanya dan membuang nafasnya kasar, setelah itu ia kembali mengecup bibir tipis itu dan menggigitnya cukup kencang dan itu cukup untuk membangunkan Luhan.

"Ada apa tuan Oh Sehun yang egois? Sudah aku katakan bukan jika aku mengantuk, Sehun."

Sehun menatap bola mata cokelat Luhan dengan tatapan atas ketegasan masing-masing, dan jika sudah begini -seorang Oh Sehun akan(harus) mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, persetan dengan segala cemohan orang-orang yang mengatakan jika ia terlampau tak tahu diri sebagai kekasih. Toh pada akhirnya Luhan akan menjadi miliknya. "Kau akan tidur setelah menjawab pertanyaanku, Xi Luhan."

"Baiklah, tuan Sehun yang egois. Meski pun aku tidak memberitahu eomma, Eomma akan tahu dengan sendirinya jika aku di sini bersamamu. Tenang saja, eomma sangat percaya dengamu. Jadi, berhenti bertanya dan biarkan aku tidur."

Sehun mengangguk dan kembali memeluk tubuh Luhan dan kembali ke hobinya -menghirup aroma shampoo yang Luhan kenakan. Sehun membiarkan tubuh Luhan yang kini memeluknya erat, ia hanya mengelus punggung telanjang Luhan agar menghantarkan wanita itu ke alam mimpi.

"Jaljayo, Oh Luhan."

.

.

.

EPILOG

Luhan merotasikan matanya malas dikala seorang wanita -ya ibunya -di depan wajahnya yang kini tengah menikmati Moccacino di cafè kesukaan ibunya itu terus berbicara dengan suara melengking andalannya, persetan dengan semua itu. Apabila ada pelanggan yang mengeluhkan ucapan dan teriakan melengking dari Heechul(ibu Luhan) maka pelanggan itulah yang akan terusir dari cafè itu karena Heechul lah pemilik cafè besar di jalan Gwanghwamun itu.

Jungin hanya menyendokkan waffle dengan sirup maple itu dengan tak bersemangat, ia sangat mengantuk pagi ini ditambah lagi ocehan ibunya yang begitu membosankan untuk ia dengarkan. Sebenarnya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 dimana 1 jam lagi mata kuliah Luhan akan dimulai.

"Ayolah eomma, maafkan aku. Kau juga tahu kan jika aku berada di apartement Sehun semalam, jadi janganlah marah, eomma."

Heechul kembali membuang mukanya, setelah ceramahan panjangnya itu -Heechul menjadi kesal sendiri dengan respon Luhan yang terlihat begitu santai dengan ucapannya. Ditambah lagi si menyebalkan Xi Hankyung itu yang seenaknya saja membela Luhan yang notabene anak semata wayang mereka.

"Tetap saja, Xi Luhan! Kau tidak boleh seenaknya pergi dari rumah dan menginap di apartement kekasihmu itu, kalian itu belum menikah!"

"Eomma, namaku Oh Luhan. Bukannya eomma sendiri yang telah mempercayai aku kepada Sehun?"

Heechul menatap tajam Luhan, mata kecil yang membulat milik ibunya begitu menusuk netra cokelat miliknya, ia sudah menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Ini gawat! Ia telah memancing kemarahan ibunya. "Eomma mianhaeyo."

"Tak berarti setelah aku mengatakan itu kau berhak pergi seenaknya, anak nakal!"

Heechul menyentil dahi Luhan dan mengundang lenguhan sakit Luhan yang begitu keras serta kedua tangannya mengelus dahinya perlahan. "Eomma! Appoyo.."

"Kau berhak mendapatkan itu, apalagi saat aku melihat bekas merah banyak sekali menghias lehermu itu. syal tipis yang kau gunakan tak mampu membohongi eommamu ini, Xi Luhan." Luhan berdehem canggung akibat aksinya membohongi ibunya ternyata hanya mengundangkan kegagalan yang begitu jelas. Ia menggaruk rambut panjangnya perlahan.

"Tetap saja, eomma. Namaku sudah berganti dengan Oh Sehun -sama seperti marga kekasihku."

"MWO!?" Jungin kembali memasang ancang-ancangnya dan menutupi dahi bahkan wajahnya, takut-takut ibunya itu akan memukul atau meninju wajahnya akibat ucapan miliknya yang memang sudah keterlaluan. "Sejak kapan kalian menikah? Bahkan Sehun belum melamarmu menikah, Xi Luhan!"

Jungin membetulkan mimik serta rambut cokelat miliknya, ia mengambil potongan terakhir wafflenya dan mengunyahnya serta menelannya perlahan, ia juga meminum air putih yang di sediakan di atas meja. "Sebenarnya, Sehun sudah melamarku tetapi aku belum menerima lamaran itu."

Heechul menjatuhkan sendok yang ia gunakan untuk memotong cheseecake miliknya, wajah kaget, tak percaya dan bercampur emosi itu kini menguar dan menjalar di sekitar Luhan. Luhan tak sadar jika ia mengucapkan hal salah dan tak seharusnya ibunya itu mengetahui itu, apalagi ibunya itu tengah bersitenggang olehnya. Ia menutup mulutnya sendiri dan bangkit dari duduknya. Sebelum aksi kabur Luhan itu berhasil, Heechul sudah menarik lengan Luhan dan memukul tubuh Luhan dengan anarkis.

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu kepada eommamu ini, huh?"

"Eomma! Appoyo!" Luhan melepaskan tangan Heechul yang brutal memukuli punggungnya, meski pukulan itu pelan tetapi jika pukulan itu terjadi berkali-kali tetap saja dapat membuat Luhan merasakan sakit.

"Aku hanya belum siap menikah, eomma."

"Tetap saja! Kau tetap harus menceritakan pada eommamu ini, Xi Luhan!"

Luhan sudah tak kuat lagi, ia langsung mengambil ranselnya dan berlari menjauhi kebrutalan eommanya sendiri. Lebih baik ia pergi dari cafè eommanya dibanding ia akan menjadi tinggal nama akibat pukulan berkali-kali pada tubuhnya.

"YA! KAU MAU KEMANA XI XI LUHAN!"

"Eomma, sudah aku katakan namaku Oh Luhan... -Eoh? Appa! Aku berangkat kuliah dulu." Luhan berlari meninggalkan cafè ibunya, sebelum itu ia bertemu ayahnya yang baru keluar dari dapur dan ia langsung melambaikan tangan kepada ayahnya. "Baiklah, hati-hati Luhannie. Belajarlah yang giat, sayang."

"Ne, Appa!"

"YA! XI HANKYUNG! TANGKAP ANAKMU ITU, AKU BELUM PUAS MENGHAJARNYA!" Heechul mencoba mengejar Luhan tetapi naas, Luhan sudah berhasil melarikan diri. Sebetulnya Heechul dapat saja mengejar Luhan tetapi hal itu akan gagal jika pada akhirnya Hankyung menghalangi dirinya untuk mengejar anak semata wayang mereka.

"Sudahlah, chagi-ya.. Kau sebenarnya senang 'kan Luhan sudah akan menikah dengan Sehun?"

"Diamlah! Kau berisik."

END


End file.
